So Much For Reality
by WorthWaitingFor
Summary: When a fight between Brittany and Alvin ends up in over 10 000 dollars in damage, the chipmunks and chipettes are forced to get real jobs, until they are offered a job that could send them around the world before Dave even notices. based on the CGI film
1. Chapter 1

"I still don't think this is a good idea..." Eleanor Miller mumbled, reading over a list of tour dates. "The chipmunks concert tour begins less than 3 days after ours, and we get home the same day."

Brittany scoffed. "Eleanor, it's a GREAT idea! I have three reasons to back it up; One, we'll sell more tickets than Alvin. Two, everyone will see how is OBVIOUSLY more talented, meaning me--"

"You mean us?"

"Yeah, whatever, and three, our concert is being kicked off in L.A, with three handsome young, talented brothers with years of experience! I'm almost a hundred percent sure it's the Jonas Brothers, but Olivia won't tell me for sure!" Brittany tapped her painted claws against the desk that was was laying on, trying to think of another possible group. Nothing came to her boy-crazy mind.

"Yeah, isn't it a shame that the Jonas Brother European summer tour begins on the 10th of June. We leave the 21st."

"Wha-wha-wha-" Brittany stuttered, as if someone had just told her her best friend died. "No, no, no! The only other possibility is--"She couldn't finish. She wanted to scream, cry, and rip Alvin's head off all at the same time. She shook her head rapidly. Alvin? Why did Alvin, of all people keep popping into her head. As if it wasn't bad enough she had to see him everyday, but she was being forced by some weird mind control to THINK of him everyday?

"I think you like him. I think that's why you don't want to go on tour with him. I think your in denyle." Eleanor teased, proud to be giving Brittany a faint taste of her own medicine.

"If I wanted to be in da Nile, I'd go to Egypt! I do NOT like that sneaky, arrogant, manipulative, little--"

"Brittany Miller? Not like herself? Ha! That's funny!" A squeaky voice chirped. The female chipmunk giggled at her own joke, and flipped her dark blond hair over her shoulders as she walked away.

"Which one was that?" Brittney asked, trying to avoid the subject. There were only 4 other girl chipmunks enrolled at lake view, and no one could tell them apart, for the simple fact that they were identical quintuplets

"It sounded like Charlene, but she was dressed like Chanel. It couldna been Charlotte or Chara, since they worship the ground anyone famous walks on. Hey! Wait, your avoiding the topic!"

"No I'm not, I'm going to go plan my first show outfit, your going to drop it, and we'll both live to see 14, comprende?" Eleanor nodded, half mad at her sister. She knew Brittany was stressed, but did she always have to take it out on her sisters?

* * *

"Fellas! Rehearsal!" David Seville called. His voice echoed back. It's quiet. He though to himself, Too quiet. He flicked on the light to see what the problem was. With Alvin, silence was more feared the explosions.

"He-he-hey Dave. Don'tcha, uh, like what we've done with the place?" Alvin asked, nerviously laughing. Every wall in the living room was covered in viberant colored gooey chemicals, as thick as cold molasses, and as sticky as "Mighty Putty."

"ALVIN!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dave! It wasn't my fault!" Alvin screamed, pointing to a couple bottles, with "Simon's science homework" written on a piece of hockey tape stuck to each one. "See! I'm not Simon!" He quickly added under his breath."Thank God."

"I heard that!"

"I don't care! Dave! Why do you always blame me?"

Simon pretended to have to think about it."Well, there is the simple fact that I know better than to mix vinegar, backing soda, food coloring, water, white glue and...You didn't put the magnesium in, did you?"

Alvin shook his head. "I did PASS chemestry Simon, I know that's combu- whatever that word that means it'll catch fire and turn us into chipmunk flambe."

Dave shook his head. They were late and he gave up. "Go. Car. Now."

Theodore tilted his head. "Why are you talking like a caveman?"

* * *

"So, what'daya think? The Chanel, or Prada? Oh! Maybe Ralph Lauren!" Brittany squealed. If she had anything to look forward to that day, it was clothes. Hundreds of clothes that designers sent them for publicity.

"I'm this close to clawing my eyes out so I never have to look at another dress as long as I live." Eleanor whipsered.

Jeanette nodded, closing a book and sighing. "I've read this twice in the time it's taken her to pick something."

"Brittany? We're going to be late for rehearsal!" A thin girl with crimped blond hair yelled said, as she stood in the doorway.

"But Olivia, I'm not READY!" The redhead whined, pulling yet another dress of it's mini hanger.

Olivia shook her head. "Hurry up, or your driving with Grandma!"

"Oh God no! I'm coming! I'm coming!" She raced up behind her sisters, as if her life depended on it. After seeing Ms. Miller drive, it did.

* * *

"So," Alvin asked, leaning against the car door. "Are the Veronicas going to meet us there, or are we picking them up,or what?"

"The who?" Theodore looked up quickly. "Simon, arn't we singing wi-mhufo!"

"Shh." Simon spoke so low only Theodore could here him, "It's best he doesn't know."

"You know, ther Veronica's. The Australian sisters? Dave said we were singing with Austrailian sisters, and the Veronicas are the only ones to match my talent!"

"You mean our talent?"

"Yeah, whatever!" Alvin scoffed. He though about it. He knew people from Australia, like Olivia, for example, but her only biological sister couldn't sing to save her life. At least, as far as Alvin knew, he'd never actually heard her.

* * *

Jeanette looked at the dress Brittany had final decided to wear...To rehearsal. It was fitted on the top, and the skirt flared out. The whole thing was covered in sparkles. "Little flashy, isn't it?" She wanted to mention it was a bit revealing, but, seeing by the clothes Brittany was sent, it could have been much worse. She still dressed for her age.

"Nothings too flashy. Even if the Jonas Brothers arn't being our opening group, at least we have the theater booked just minutes after them." She looked around, and caught sight of a curly haired teenage boy walking towards the back exit. "I'll be right back."

"I swear, she's gotten worse since last year." Eleanor grumbled. Last year, Brittany had flirted and charmed almost all boys if they'd give her their attention long enough. "It's all about connections" had been her motto. This year, she obbsessed. One week it was Jesse McCartney, next week Zac Efron, now the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

The youngest Jonas brother was long gone before Brittany could catch him. She sighed, and leaned against the drum, with an unpleasant look on her face.

"Brittany? What are you doing here? We have the stage booked!" Brittany shot up to the sound of the voice.

"Alvin, as usual, your wrong! Our tour rehearsal is here, right now, until 6. Deal with it and leave!"

"I'm not wrong, Bratany." He faintly snickered, knowing that even though it wasn't funny, being called that was one of the chipette's many peeves. "We have the stage booked,with as Dave put it, talented Australian sisters, the same age, who could be none other than--"

"Me, Elli, and Jenny. Give it a rest Alvin, they got me with the same stunt. Don't worry, your no longer required here though, so you can leave."

Alvin considered just turning and leaving, but that would be quiting. It'd be much more productive and entertaining to say just one more insult, and see the "hilarious" reaction Brittany would take to it. "That's a nice dress Brittany."

"Really?" She asked, something out a wrinkle on it.

"It's perfectly cheap enough to have tomatos thrown at when the press come in to see our rehearsal and realize it's just you!"

"That's it!"

* * *

Jeanette looked around for any signs of her tempermental sister. She turned to Simon. "Do you ever have that feeling that something horrible wrong is about to happen?"

"Yeah, why?"

C_rash_. "Alvin! Look what you did!!" Brittany could be heard from the other end of the theater.

"It wasn't my fault!"

Jeanette shook her head and crawled on a chair to get a better veiw. "It's amazingly accurate.

* * *

A few sparks could be seen from an old stage light that had crashed. It had landed on an expensive sent of drums, that had been lent to the two groups for rehearsal while the custom ones were being made. A bucket had been knocked down and the water it had once held was frying the speakers that "Ceolo Music" had just paid 5000 dollars for, and of course, it didn't take long for the whole building to go dark.

"AALLLLLLLVVVVVVIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

ThePrincess13 has logged in

Soccerchamp has logged in

Bookworm180 has logged in.

Brittany says

Can you believe it? 3 weeks! Who grounds kids for 3 weeks, right before summer Vacay?

Eleanor says:

Why did you drag us into it anyway? We weren't the ones who did anything wrong. We held u back and ended up getting a bit too, involved.

Jeanette says:

Well, look on the plus side.

Brittany says:

I'm looking... I'm looking... All I see is my Sterling Knight desktop and a bill for 5000 dollars in damages.

Jeanette says:

Well, I think you should have learned your lesson.

**Olivia(Thenewsailormoon155) has joined**

Olivia says

Are you happy with yourself now Brittany?

Brittany says:

On the plus side, I DID get to talk to Nick.

Jeanette says:

Told you you'd find it!

Brittany says:

It wasn't the plus side I had in mind.

Thebest has logged in

SimonS has logged in

CookieMonster has logged in

Alvin says:

Simon, that's the worst user name ever!

Simon says:

Alvin, your opinion means nothing.

Alvin says:

Come on your not STILL mad!

Brittany says:

We're all mad Alvin! You got our tour canceled.

Eleanor says:

I can't go to soccer camp!

Jeanette says:

We have to get part time jobs to pay back the studio...

Brittany says:

You RUINED my summer Alvin!

Alvin says:

It was your fault too!

Brittany says:

No! You started it!

Simon says:

I don't want to hear this

SimonS has logged off

Bookworm180 has logged off

Brittany says:

Figured she'd log off after he left:P

Soccerchamp has logged off

Cookie Monster has logged off

Thenewsailormoon155 has logged off

Alvin says:

...

Brittany says:

They left me with you? That's it, I'm outta here!

Brittany snapped her mini cell phone shut and leaned against the wall. No tour, not drama camps, no parties, not dates, no having fun. She was going to kill Alvin. Prison would be more fun than this summer.

"You look pitiful! Come on Britt! The costume dance is tonight. You've been waiting for it for months!" Eleanor encouraged, "You don't want to leave Jeanette to put in her own extensions, do you?"

"Jeanette? Doing her hair for a dance? Yeah, THAT'LL go well. Come on."

* * *

"Eleanor! Hurry up!"

"Tell Olivia that! She's doing my hair!"

"I'm trying! I'm using elastics no bigger that my fingernail! Are theses braces elastics or something?" Olivia grumbled." Wait! This is the same way you do your hair all the time, why can't you do it?"

Eleanor shrugged, and fixed her own hair, then adjusted her black satin ribbon that was tied around her baby blue dress. She dug through a bag for a tiny comb, to avoid hearing the fact that her hair was simply not thick enough to look like Bubbles. It wasn't her fault she wasn't dressed as a more glamorous, Brittany-fied version of Princess Peach. Jeanette too had chosen a princess costume, but something the complete opposite. She wore a dress with a purple bodice, and a long, white skirt. Her brown hair had extensions and was braided losely near the bottom. Brittany had etched a triangular symbol on her right paw with eyeliner to complete the outfit. If Jeanette hadn't been dressed as Zelda, she would have been something that may have embarrassed Brittany, and nobody wanted to see her after that.

* * *

"So, you mean, we can't enjoy the dance because we have to work here to pay back the the people who's stuff BRITTANY destroyed."

"Alvin, your equally to blame."

Alvin began to rant. "Am not! It's that good for nothing, spoiled, over paid, bratty wan--"

An all too familiar voice cooed over his shoulder, "Hello Alvin." He whipped around to see a thin chipette in a blonde wig and short pink dress. "Miss me?" She taunted. "What are you anyway? A lame magician?"

"I'm Dracula! What are you? Barbies Chihuahua?"

"I'm Princess--oaf!" Brittany felt someone pull her away before she could finish.

"Brittany, we're on!"

**I left it at that, because, I didn't want to make it too long that it's hard to focas for some people(unless you want me to make the next chapter longer, let me know!) Well, I'll be updating alot over the next few days. Why you ask? Well, I've been inspired by the three giant cutout chipmunks that I got for christmas! They are awesome:D And so cute:D YAY chipmunks!**


End file.
